User blog:Orion001/Chronicles of Arthur Chapter 1 A New Adventure
My name is Adam. I am 10 year old boy from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. I am 4 foot 3 inches, with dark brown hair. I have traveled around the world participate in the Pokémon League. Unfortunately, my traveling partner has had to return to Pallet Town for a Family Emergency. So far I have been sitting in a large building called a Pokémon Center for a few weeks. Besides spending time in the Pokémon Center I have been training and catching Pokémon in the area. Ok, I am jumping ahead. A Pokémon is a species of animals with incredible powers. Pokémon in this world have become partners and friends. There are other trainers who treat them horrible and want to use them to do cruel things to other people. Most of the trainers train raise them and battle with other trainers. My partner is a Pokémon called Furret. It has a long body. With two pointy ears, two whiskers on each side of its face. There is brown rings on its tail and have brown back. It is a four feet and capable of standing up on two feet. Another day has arrived here in the Kanto region. But today will be a bit different, for today my life will change for the better. I was sitting the Pokémon Center trying to figure out what to do today. My current location is Fuchsia City. A news bulletin appeared on the T.V in the Pokémon center. "This is just in; two unusual Pokémon appeared on route 14, just North East of Fuchsia City." Said the newscaster. "Hmm, sounds interesting." I thought. "Furret, I know what we will be doing today." "Fuuurrreeettt" Said Furret. "We are going after those Pokémon." I replied. I got up, shake my pants off. I wore a Blue Jeans; I had a black t-shirt with Poke ball on it. I wore a jacket over my T-shirt. It was a blue jacket. I wore a Toronto Blue Jay hat. I had 6 poke balls on my belts. I had a back pack with a Canadian flag on the center pouch. I placed it on my back and I was off. Out the door I flew, Furret following from behind. I ran through the city out to route 15. Route 15 was a large field. Pokémon trainers spend their day waiting for new trainers to pass by. I have already challenged these trainers a few days ago. So passing them by was very easy. I make it to route 14, it was a sea side route, unlike route 15 where the sea is impossible to see. Up and down the route their where windmills. I searched the route up and down searching the mystery Pokémon. So far nothing by a few bikers and a couple of bird Pokémon called Pidgey. I made one last pass hoping to spot something important when in a little field they appeared. They toward in the sky one was black, stand on all four legs, with blue lines and a long neck. It had spikes that shape as a sail on its back. When I scanned it. It came up as Dialga. The second one standing up on its two legs. There are two wings and a long neck. It was white with purple lines. My scan says it is Palkia. The Pokedex say it is the legendary Pokémon of the space and time. The two looked down at me and roared. I took one stand back. Palkia and Dialga attacked me. A rift appeared; Furret and I disappeared into the vortex. Chronicles of Arthur: The Adventure Begins Category:Blog posts